


In His Room

by Ysl_pumps35 (Cinnamon_Schnapps)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 20 Questions, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, Passion, Soulmates, affair, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Schnapps/pseuds/Ysl_pumps35
Summary: So I received a prompt from my fandom friend Melanie that generated so many ideas for the loft scenes that ruined us all in S2! This is part 1 of that said prompt and part two will be posted shortly.Prompt:Okay here’s the prompt. Beth breaks into Rio’s apartment realizing that he emptied out his entire loft. Rio calls her to find out what she is doing. She says nothing much just getting a hair cut and then he says don’t.. I like it pushing it out of your face then the like disconnect. Rio arrives at his loft to find Beth still there trying to understand why he emptied his house something along those lines.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	1. The Loft - In his room

It’s always the same, no matter how near or far he is away from her her body’s reaction is still goes to aroused. It’s like he’s crawling inside of her pressing on every nerve and sense that she has related to pleasure, and although she feels uncomfortable to the point of screaming she doesn’t want him to leave. 

She wants him to stay, she loves the tension, the excitement, the pleasure, and the pain of their cat and mouse game. She turns around shocked that he had caught her in another comprising position, in his apartment.

He looked amused watching Beth snoop around his place, not even realizing that he let her get as far as she did today following him from place to place. As soon as she had gotten to his bed he made his presence known, “Find what you were looking for?”

She was shocked to say the least but tried to play it off, “No.”

He said, “You wanna tell me what it is?”

“No.”

He smirked and then rolled his shoulders and stretched his back, full of annoyance and tension from catching Beth snoop around his place after she had broken in like a cat burglar.

Rio smiled before offering her a game of 20 questions, knowing fully that neither of them would ever answer anything and betray themselves. See he knew her better than anyone, even her best friend, and sister. They were two sides of the same coin, one a little more experienced than the other, but still the same. Rio didn’t know her favorite food, birthday, or even her favorite color, no he knew the most intimate parts of Beth. The ones that she hid from even herself because she feared them, feared what they would make her if she let them out. 

“Aight, let’s play a game yeah? 20 questions I’ll start!”

“Why you follow me around all day?!”

“Was that your ex-wife?”

“18” he smirked.

“Oh, that’s not answer Christopher.” Beth felt proud of herself for letting him know that she was letting herself into a door that he tried to keep locked on many occasions.

He chuckled at her acknowledgment of knowing his government name and asked, “Why you here?!”

She was always good at learning and then playing his games. She said, “17.”

He chuckled softly saying, “Oh that’s not an answer Elizabeth.”

“Is this some type of sport to you, or some twisted hobby?!” Her annoyance showed.

He said, “15.”

Beth was growing impatient to the game blurting out, “ What am I supposed to do here, buy that body back for the rest of my life, piece by piece, limb by limb?”

“How much for an elbow? An eyeball?”

He moved closer to her unsettling her entire body with each step. He said, “8.”

“But you’re supposed to answer aren’t you? Why aren’t you answering?” She felt like she was unraveling at the seams the closer he got to her invading her space.

He asked, “And why are you talking so much?”

She said, “It will take a lifetime for me to wash all of that money!” 

He smiled before saying, “Yeah, that’s kinda the point.”

She asked him, “Why are you doing this?

He stepped closer into her space, breathing in every breath that she took saying softly, “ I mean you came to me way back when asking to be apart of it, and now your apart of it.”

She cracked, she was so tired and feeling so exposed again. The very man that she wanted to ignore and forget was again invading her space, taking in all of her, and letting her know that he had no intentions of letting her go in this lifetime or perhaps the next.

“When does it end?” She was so vulnerable and she hated it. Beth hated how she could have control one minute, and the next Rio could take it back, teasing her and dangling it in her face.

Rio took his right hand fingers and moved Beth’s hair gently from her face before saying, “One question left, you want it?”

They were now standing toe to toe, his innuendos always pulling her in again, making her choose, forcing her make the ultimate sacrifices.

She leaned into him with her eyes closed and kissed him. Beth showed no hesitation in her choice, she wanted him, wanted this life with him, because no matter how dangerous it got she always went back for more.

Her eyes opened from the kiss lips still on his and Rio was looking at her. His eyes full of lust, adoration, anger, and distrust. All of those emotions resonated with Beth too, and neither of them could let each other go. She thought, “How would they ever get past all of this?” Neither of them knew, but they understood that in this moment they couldn’t be without one another, so they did what came natural for them.

Beth kissed Rio again and he started to take off her jacket. Her hands went up to his face and then his head removing his beanie. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he broke the kiss to start sucking on her neck. His hands started playing with the hem of her sweater until he latched onto it to pull it over her head. He looked at her and said, “You drive me crazy Elizabeth”, before he started kissing her again and reaching to unclasp her bra in the back. She started pulling at his jacket so he removed it arm by arm still kissing her so sensually. She grabbed at his shirt as soon as his jacket was off, and he unbuttoned her pants sticking his hands in the front of her pants instantly feeling her wetness on his fingers. 

Beth moaned into his mouth as she stepped out of her shoes. Their kisses becoming more intense as they shed their clothes and also their pride. Rio backed her up to the bed and as soon as Beth felt the bed on the back of her knees she lowered herself onto it and Rio followed. She started unbuckling his pants and she could feel his erection and it’s surrendering to only her. Rio pulled away and looked at her laying on his bed, her whole body blushing from kissing him so passionately.

Rio was on his knees on top of her and he pulled her pants off saying, “shit mami,” and throwing them to the floor. Beth was completely naked and so turned on by Rio all of her shame had left the room a long time ago. The way that he worshipped her mind and body made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, and she never wanted that feeling to go away, no matter the cost.

Rio took off his own pants and shoes before laying on top of Beth, laying his dick purposely between her legs pulsating against her pussy. This moment so vulnerable for both of them, daylight shining through his loft, her breaking in uninvited, his making her beg for answers to questions, him forcing her into working for him again, them both being naked together in his bed. 

Rio looked Beth in her beautiful blue doe eyes again with his arms at each of her sides holding his torso up and said, “Elizabeth, I won’t let you choose next time, it’s either me, or no one.” Beth was so taken aback by the comment as he thrusted inside of her hard. Her moan was loud and guttural, so Rio kissed her to “apologize for how hard he thrusted into her”, she kissed him back to “let him know that she understood”. 

Beth’s head went to Rio’s neck and she sucked bruises all into the left and right sides of his neck where the wings spanned of his bird tattoo. Her hands were wrapped around Rio’s waist grabbing for his tight ass, before he opted for a more intimate position. Rio wrapped his arms around Beth’s back and pulled her up into a sitting position on his dick. He wanted to be face to face with her, his sworn enemy, his bad apple, and his lover.

Rio pulled away from her Beth to suck on her chin dimple, licking it and kissing it softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him closer, and kiss him all over his face and mouth as they made love. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he had one hand in her hair, and his arm was wrapped around her back pulling her in closer, as if that was possible. She moaned into his ear, “Oh Rio”, as she took all of his dick, riding him slowly, not wanting to leave him with any for another women. Her nipples were hard on his chest and she squeezed into him tighter with each thrust.

Rio opted to speak his truths into her ears saying, “I give you everything and you still forsake me, when I give you a way out you don’t take it, instead causing me more pain.” He wrapped both arms around her and lifted her half way off of his dick before thrusting into her more, her strokes too sensual for the feelings that he had in this moment.

Beth felt so in control as she clenched around his dick and through her head back, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She whines out, “Oh fuck Rio, I’m going to cum!”

“Elizabeth look at me while you cum sweet heart, look at me.” Rio’s voice was heavy and modulated. Beth was trying so hard to look at him but her orgasm was so close. Rio pulled out of her halfway again to slow down her orgasm and Beth moaned out of desperation. He lowered her back down and she sped up her strokes to chase her orgasm again.

“Look at me Elizabeth.” 

For some reason she could never open her eyes and face what came next....

“Hey wake up, wake up Beth! For Christ’s sakes!”

Beth opened up her eyes and Dean was looking back at her angry and frazzled. 

“Jesus Beth! You’re having dreams about him now too! What does this guy have over you huh?! I wanna get it but I just don’t! Is it the danger, the tattoos?! Geez, you were moaning!”

Beth laid in bed half asleep, and feeling like she would never get over Rio, as her husband looked at her pitifully having awakened her again from a sex dream about her lover. 

It didn’t matter how much Dean had threatened her Rio would always be in the back of her mind, and maybe even her heart. Rio loved her too in his own sick and possessive ways that often confused her and made her act recklessly.

The day she broke into Rio’s loft and he made her play a cruel game before putting her out plays out in her dreams often. Beth wants to make it stop but she has so many regrets. Regrets of not answering that last question, regrets of choosing Dean over him, and regrets of not kissing him when he was so close and wanted it too.

The only time Beth could see Rio now was in her dreams if she wanted to keep her children in the house. So Beth kept him in her thoughts often making sure that she dreamed about him. Each dream better than the last if Dean didn’t catch her because her moans told her secret. 

Beth looked at Dean all disheveled and thought, “ I’ll always love him more than you, and if I can only see him in my dreams I’ll make sure every night I do.” 

She said, “Sorry Dean”, as she pushed past him to walk into the en-suite.

Love is some shit sometimes, you know!


	2. In his room pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s what the prompt. Beth breaks into Rio apartment realizing that he emptied out his entire loft. Rio calls her to find out what she is doing. She says nothing much just getting a hair cut and then he says don’t.. I like it pushing it out of your face then the like disconnect. Rio arrives at his loft to find Beth still there trying to understand why he emptied his house something along those lines.
> 
> I hope you love this Melanie❤️

Beth goes back to Rio’s apartment for some sick type of hazing ritual that she’s putting herself through. She needs to pay off Boomer so that he can turn himself in to Agent Turner and clear Beth’s name in his murder charges. This time she knows how to get in without bothering his neighbors. She climbed up the fire escape and into the window backwards not realizing what was to come of her second breaking and entering.

When she got into the loft she realized immediately that Rio was gone. Every thing he owned from socks to statues was gone. She looked around the open space and walked slowly towards the kitchen in shock that he could just pack up without a word. 

Her phone started to buzz and she took it out of her coat pocket. It read “Blocked” she immediately that it was him so she picked up, anxiously stopping dead in her tracks.

“Hi”

Rio’s voice was low and taut when he spoke, “Hey.”

Beth tried to sound upbeat although she was hurting, “How are you?!”

“What’s going on?!”

Fishing for information she said, “Your neighbor said you moved out.”

He answered vaguely as usual unwilling to give Beth anything but a hard time, “Yeah, something like that.”

She wanted to know where he was and if he was coming back so she pushed again, “Where’d you go this time? Epcot? Six flags?”

He became annoyed with the questions saying, “What do you want Elizabeth?”

She was scared but who else could she go to for help? She took a few seconds and then said, “ I need some money, again.”

In a sing-song way he said, “I gave you the keys to the kingdom, but you didn’t want them.” 

She was hopeless and running out of time. She said, “ I know.”

Rio said taunting Beth of her missed opportunity to save herself, a false hope of finally stepping out of his shadow on her own.

She was begging, “If I could ask anyone but you, I would. I’m in real trouble alright!” She had finally made her way to the kitchen and leaned on the island counter. 

He had remorse in his voice now, “That feds got a real hard on for you huh?”

She said, “Not the good kind.” Her charm and charisma that worked for many other men were of no use to her now.

Rio said calmly, “The thing is, I’m a little dry right now. You know how it is.” 

Beth was feeling like all of the walls of that apartment was closing in on her slowly and painfully. He could never just cut her a break. 

He asked, “What are you doing?” wanting to wrap up the conversation, and leave Beth to deal with her own problems.

“What do you mean?” She was confused at the line of questioning. Rio never asked her whereabouts, he usually just popped up wherever she was.

“Like right now, what are you doing” He knew what she was doing. He just wanted to see if she would lie like she always does.

“Nothing, getting my haircut.” She lied. 

He said, “Don’t.”

She wanted to make sure she heard him correctly, “What?”

He said it again, “Don’t cut it.”

She said, “Ahh, It’s just a little trim”

“Yeah I like pushing it out of your face”, typical Rio finding the wrong times to be sentimental.

Beth pushed her hair out of her face just as Rio would if he had been standing there.

“Yeah just like that!” 

Beth looked around frantic for Rio, trying to figure out how he was watching her and she spotted the camera in the ceiling. She stared at it, she felt violated even though she was the one who had broken in his place, twice. 

Rio wanted Beth to know that he was watching her in his empty apartment. He wanted her to know that he knew where she was at all times. 

He said, “Ahhhh you got me, so listen I wish I could help.”

“You could, you choose not too!” She looked into the camera in the ceiling of his scolding at him, angry.

“Ahhh don’t be like that Elizabethhh.” He taunts her in a way that only he could.

Before Beth could say anything Rio said, “I left you a parting gift though Ma, look in the closet.” he hung up.

She stood looking into the camera for 20 seconds before she moved.

Beth walked into the closet and saw a bottle of  
Bourbon in the corner. She didn’t know what came over her in that moment, but she sank to her knees on the floor and cried, she cried about everything that had brought her to this moment. 

She thought to herself, “ He is cruel, the games he plays is cruel, and I am done!” She was hurt and this time she couldn’t hide it.

Beth sat in the dark closet for what seemed like hours drinking and stalking Rio’s Facebook page for clues to where he was going. She passed out from being drunk and woke up again still in the closet. She struggled to stand up and just as she did she heard the front door opening. 

Beth froze in the closet afraid that she would get caught by someone other than Rio and get arrested for trespassing. Just as she went to peak out of the closet door to see who came in she saw him, looking at her clear as day and she thought to herself, “a living angel of death.”

“Elizabeth, what are you still doing here?” He looked so annoyed.

Beth looked like she had seen a ghost and she was honestly lost for words.

Rio walked up to the closet entry way and reached around Beth to cut the light on. He looked down and saw the bottle of bourbon had generous portions missing, and realized that Beth was drunk. He looked at her again and said, “Elizabeth, what are you doing here?”

Beth lost it hitting Rio in his chest and face. She was silent but her face full of emotion. Rio finally grabbed her forearms and held them down to her side. She started to kick him and he said, “Elizabeth what is the matter with you?”

She was angry and filled with rage saying, “You are what’s wrong with me! Nothing I do is ever good enough for you! I tell you I need you to help me and you always disappear on me! What am I supposed to do without you? How am I supposed to make it right if you don’t help me?” She started sobbing, and all Rio could do is let her fall into his arms knowing that he had given one test too many finally making Beth unravel.

“You involved people in my business and burned the money with the feds! It ain’t so easy being them king huh?

Beth was silent, she knew he was right, but it didn’t negate the fact that she did need help. She would have to make a statement to agent Turner tomorrow regarding Boomers murder and disappearance.

Rio wanted to help Beth but he felt like he couldn’t keep cleaning up her messes. She had to learn how to get rid of her “rotten eggs” herself if she wanted to be in the business. 

He yelled at her in a low and husky tone, “Elizabeth, you wanted this! I didn’t start this and I’m not gonna keep fixing it! I let you off the hook and you came back! Where’s car man at?” 

Beth kept crying so Rio shook her saying, “Get your head straight!” His hands still wrapped around her arms tight.

Beth stopped crying and looked up at him, she asked, “what do I have to do? I am gonna be arrested for murder! Rio, I don’t know what to do!”

Rio’s face was full of regret and contempt when he looked at her, his rotten egg, the woman who he just couldn’t get rid of no matter what happened between them.

He said, “You already chose darlin, remember your husband Dean Boland?” His hands went to his beard rubbing hard at his chin.

Beth lips tightened and she closed her eyes briefly and said, “I’ll do anything.”

Rio said, “Dont. Do. That.” He was getting angry. She knew his weakness for her and she played on it to get what she wanted. 

Rio told Beth they had to go and he walked her downstairs to her van. He opened the door and tried to put her in but she turned around and kissed him so passionately. How this woman could make him turn on himself was so damaging at times that he had to avoid her, but in this moment he wanted her too. 

He opened the back door of the van and sat in the seat with his head leaned back against the head rest. His arms splayed at his side as he just looked at her incredulously but wanting. 

She shut the driver front door and climbed into the back with him shutting the door. Rio lifted the latch to drop his seat back until it was laying on the back seat. Beth shimmied out of her pants and coat watching him as he unbuckled his pants. No words were spoken as she climbed on top of him still in her underwear, shirt and bra. Rio was hard and Beth could feel it through his pants as she straddled his lap kissing his mouth and occasionally sucking at his tattoo.

She reached down to take his dick out of his underwear, and move her underwear to the side simultaneously so that she could put him inside of her, and Rio looked at her and said , “You can’t come back from this Elizabeth, not this time.” She nodded her head as to agree “yes”. He knew she was lying again, because she needed something from him. 

Rio thrusted inside of her and they made love in her van until they both came, panting in each other’s ears. 

When they were done. Rio lifted Beth off of his lap and placed her into the seat across from him. He pulled his pants back up, and looked at her as he said “You go home and wait for me to call you, you lay in bed with your husband as if I don’t exist until you need me. Now I’m playing with your head!”

Beth sat in the back of the van for an hour crying. He didn’t care about her anymore. She was in a sick tug of war game with him and Dean that never seemed to end.

She didn’t know what would come of the interrogation tomorrow with Agent Turner because Boomer refused to turn himself in and show them that he was alive. Beth had played one game to many with Rio’s heart and now she was alone, half naked in her van full of his cum and her regrets, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all good🥃?! I’m feeling like part 2 will make Beth implode when she realizes Rio cleaned out his place. Her dreams are sucking her into him again.


End file.
